tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Do You Get Goosebumps in the Dark?
After members of their respective groups disappear during a camping trip, their leaders opt to pass the time by telling stories, allegorical to their own lives. Alison explains the first monster she ever encountered in Belbury, Francis explains an encounter her grandfather had that led her to forming the Elites, Taylor gives a tale regarding a potential past life and Julie explains what led her to becoming a punk. Plot Wraparound The Halloween Kids, Elites, Hive and Julie's gang take part in a camping trip. The leaders of each happen upon a fork in the road, and Alison decides to have two teams take each pathway. Alison and Francis take the left path and are astounded to learn that their teams have backtracked and left to the other path (namely due to the scenery.) They're joined by Taylor and Julie (namely due to the former getting bugged by the latter.) All four happen upon a clearing, but are unable to find a route back to civilization. Julie suggests that they make camp for the night. After starting up a fire, Alison feels the need to tell a campfire story, to the indifference of the other girls over its predictability. To encourage them, Alison decides to make a game out of it, where the loser would have to go and seek out civilization. Alison's Story (Suburban Sasquatch) Alison recounts the day she moved to Belbury from Dover-Foxcroft. While traveling, Alison and her family encounter an unknown creature. Alison and Amber were the only ones who encountered it, though Amber doesn't go to the same conclusions as Alison. Upon getting to their house, Alison notices a girl walking by, barefoot and using garbage bags for cover. Alison tells her family that the creature on the road might've been the legendary Sasquatch, but is not believed. After losing a coin toss, Alison is forced to greet the neighbors. She goes to the house the mysterious girl went to first. On the way, she is surprised to find waste bins full of destroyed shoes. Before she could go, she comes across Boris, who playfully teases her, to her disgust. She questions the girl and Boris claims he doesn't know about her. The girl, revealed to be Mercury, comes up and knocks Boris out. Alison questions the shoes and what she saw before, but Mercury claims that her clothes were ruined as she had been doing yard work. Hearing about the Sasquatch, Boris reveals that he has been hunting down the creature for months and offers to help Alison bring it down. Mercury claims she doesn't believe it exists, but also reveals she has suffered a series of memory gaps. At night, Linda, Yorba and Nixon encounter the creature again, and they decide to track it down, namely to disprove Alison's theories. Upon getting it and bringing it back, they're surprised to learn that Alison isn't home. Alison's with Boris, both hunting the Sasquatch, but Alison leaves after getting annoyed by Boris' morality tales. In the morning, Alison discovers Mercury in her living room and Linda, Yorba and Nixon reveal they caught the creature, though they doubt it's Mercury. She awakens and upon seeing Boris, flees from the house. Later, Boris catches and corners Mercury in the forrest. The stress and anxiety Mercury's feeling culminates in her turning into the Sasquatch and attacking Boris. Francis' Story (The Getaway Boat) Francis recalls her grandfather (Tito)'s days in the mafia. They have drafted Norman, a meek man who they intend to use as a throwaway man. During a heist, Norman claims he has a getaway boat and Tito halfheartedly promises that he'll come to him when the hit's a bust. One of the workers at the building Tito and his men go to activates a silent alarm and flee to their cars. Tito manages to get back to his office and is shocked to learn his men weren't as lucky. While looking through the papers, he discovers that their bodies were found in a similar way, sopping wet and covered in seaweed. Tito goes to Norman's getaway boat and is shocked to learn it's still there, but Norman is nowhere to be seen. Tito drops a coin on the boat and as he goes to get it, Norman comes out of the boat, scaring him to the point his hair turns white. Taylor's Story (A Cat and Two Canaries) Twins, Les and Lye, happen upon their pet cat Bootsy while they're out for a walk. They scold the cat for supposedly running away (they had previously let him out and never bothered to let him back in.) We learn that Les and Lye frequently mistreat their cat and often forget he's even there. After ignoring warnings from their father regarding a shipment of experimental cat food, they lock Bootsy in the basement, where the cat food is present. Bootsy breaks out of the basement and begins stalking the kids. We don't see the mutations Bootsy went through (everything from here is done through the cat's perspective.) Les and Lye get away by hiding in a sewer, and Bootsy seemingly goes through a final mutation, happening upon Taylor. Julie's Story (Swings and Ladders) Julie goes into her past, referring to herself as a girl named Jane. Jane had been picked on for most of her life, namely by her oafish father and older sisters. After starting school, she is caught off guard by another girl and she begins viciously berating her. A heavyset girl, Em, comes over and knocks the other girl out before going to console Jane. Jane decides to become friends with Em, believing that she hates getting picked on. Em and Jane hold an innocent relationship, but after a few days, Em begins proposing more dangerous activities, including cutting class and poisoning a dog owned by a man that made fun of Em's weight, along with stealing candy from a convenience store. Jane is nearly framed for the latter and wants to leave for fear of getting into trouble, leading to an argument between the two and ending with Em knocking Jane to the ground. As Jane heads home, she feels as though something snapped in her head, but she ignores it. The next day, Jane learns that Em had been sent to juvie (done per an anonymous tip by Jane's sisters.) After school the next day, Jane finds Em (she had posted bail) and the latter accuses her of alerting the authorities. Em reveals her true colors, that she only saw Jane as a body. She runs to the roof with Em in tow and both get into a fist fight. Jane manages to beat Em and she disappears. Upon returning home, Jane learns that the experience opened a new side to her. Pushed past the point of no return, she decides to change her life to reflect her new personality; she rips up her dress and dips it in grey paint, turning it into a tank top, dons worn jeans and sneakers, refashions her hair and dons some piercings before giving herself the name Julie. Conclusion The girls immediately criticize one another over their stories; namely the logical fallacies and inconsistent tones for each. Their thoughts are then drawn to the others, with each fearing for their lives, though we learn that they have made it to civilization and are seen eating at a diner. The girls' attention are drawn to a monster (one that had been stalking them early on in the episode and have attempted to scare the girls between segments.) Unfazed, we learn that the monster is Adelaide and the girls promptly flee. It's revealed that Artemis (who's below Adelaide in their costume) and Adelaide were in a bet where the latter tried to scare the kids (winning it in a technicality), but both are scared off by a mutated Bootsy. Trivia * Only episode to not have a cold open. * The name of the episode is a mix between the names of Are You Afraid of the Dark? and Goosebumps. * A mention is made to the Bray Road Beast, a creature spotted within Southern Wisconsin. * The episode reveals previously unknown details of most of the characters. **Alison had moved to Belbury prior to the pilot (plus we learn that she originally came from Maine.) When she met Colleen is uncertain however. **Mercury is actually Sasquatch, and this is revisited in Enter the Detendimension when she attempts to save Selma and Jupiter from getting killed. **Before meeting Hugh, Linda mainly hung around Yorba and Nixon and had no social life. She also managed a webpage. **Julie had a father. He left a little after Julie entered her punk phase, and also mainly due to political reasons with Dakota.